


Shampoo

by ghoullies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also keith is like, M/M, Modern AU, Pidge is only there briefly, a shampoo hair model or something, i geuss, lance is also low-key an idiot, they didnt go to space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoullies/pseuds/ghoullies
Summary: Lance should've been more careful when he retreated to the bathroom with a bag of hair products but the cats outta the bag now. Or in the bag? He really doesn't know.(Or Keith is a shampoo hair model and Lance uses some products that his boyfriend has modeled for.)





	Shampoo

"Are those what I think they are?"

 

Lance involuntarily kicked the grocery bag at his feet, sending it plus it's contents sliding between the toilet and bathtub. He looked up at Keith with what he hoped was an innocent expression, however Keith's own expression showed that it was not.

 

"Dude-"

 

"It's not what you think, I swear."

 

Keith gave him his best 'you-better-fucking-explain-and-it-better-be-good' glare. At least, that's what Lance thought he meant with those narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. He really didn't have a clue to be honest.

 

Lance flustered about and stuttered before pausing and taking a deep breath.

 

"Those are your products." Lance took a small breath, about to continue before Keith started to run his mouth.

 

"I know- they're not really mine but-"

He stepped forward quickly and shushed the other as he placed his hand on Keith's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

 

" _Okay_ \- the products you model- _whatever_. ANYWAY. I'm not an obsessed fan or whatever the hell you might be thinking."

 

Keith moved to the side a bit to remove the hand over his mouth.

 

"I wasn't thinking that but-" Keith started again, however Lance replaced his hand over his mouth. Keith immediately licked the hand.

 

"As I was saying- What the cheese? UGH GROSS MULLET-"

"Don't call me mullet, and maybe you should keep your hands to yourself."

 

"Maybe I would if you just shut up for a second-"

 

"Don't fucking rub your hand on my jacket-"

 

"It's your saliva dude-"

 

"That's not the-"

 

At this point both men were progressively getting louder until their voices were echoing around the enclosed space of the bathroom and out into the hall. They didn't even take notice of the volume change until Pidge interrupted.

 

"Keep your fuckin' voices down!" They practically yelled in Lance and Keith's ears. Keith turned to yell at Pigde until he realized that it was _Pidge_ and promptly kept his mouth shut.

 

"Sorry Pidge, Mullet here was just being his usual self and interru-"

 

"Are you suggesting I always interrupt people-"

 

"Well, you're always interrupting me-"

 

"Well, _maybe_ -"

 

Once again their voices were involuntarily raising in volume and Pidge decided to take extreme measures. Grabbing both by the ear, they pulled the two down until they were level with them.

 

"I said quiet the fuck down or shut the fuck up." Pidge was practically hissing the words to both of them. Keith and Lance immediately mumbled apologies before Pidge let them go.

 

"Now please settle this like the responsible adults that might be hiding in there somewhere." Pigde looked pointedly at Lance as they said this, and the other responded in kind with a very offended face but said nothing on it. Pidge left the room and hoped to whatever powerful being there was above that the two didn't revert back to childish arguments again.

 

Keith stood awkwardly rubbing his ear before give Lance a pointed glare, switching his focus between the other and the barely concealed bag of hair products.

 

"Look, your hair always look ridiculously soft n' silky n' shit in your ads and I figured there's no way whatever being sold is actually that good."

 

"It's not-"

 

"Shu-shush! Anyhow, I bought a few to find out and it turns out they work really well so I just. Kept getting them."

 

Lance stood there, looking a little like he got caught with his hand in a cookie jar by his mother. Keith snorted at the thought, and Lance's expression shifted into something resembling offense.

 

"Lance, I don't think you're some weird stalker-"

 

"I said obsessed fan but whatever-"

 

"-I'm just a little surprised and shocked I guess?"

 

When Keith finished Lance just kinda stood there for a second before inhaling and responding.

 

"You _guess_?? Dude, most people would be freaked out about this and you're not even sure about how you feel towards this??? Do you even, understand how normal people react to shit???"

 

Keith breathed in and brought his hands together, resting them at his mouth as he sighed heavily. He jerked his hands down, pointing them towards Lance.

 

"Shut your fuck dude."

 

"You shut your-"

 

"LANCE."

 

Keith cringed as the name seemed to travel around due to the increased volume. Breathing in and sighing again, Keith turned away as he did his best to remain calm.

 

"How do I put up with you?" Keith asked incredulously.

 

"Obviously you do somehow or you wouldn't be my boyfriend or live with me sooo."

 

Keith sighed for probably the 500th time that day and turned back to Lance.

 

"Lance I love you but this is nothing to seem to guilty about."

 

"I'm not guilty about-"

 

Keith simply looked at him.

 

"Okay yeah, I am a little, but I thought you'd find it weird I mean. There are literally billboards with your _face_ and these brands on them-"

 

Keith snorted a bit at that. He was very aware of that thank you very much.

 

"-I think anyone would find it at least a little bit weird-"

 

At this point Keith was done listening and decided that Lance should be done talking as well. So he stepped forward and did the obvious choice to shut him up.

 

By kissing him.

 

Lance made a sharp noise at the sudden kiss but did, in fact, shut up as Keith had intended. Lance huffed, a little peeved, but simply gave up explaining himself. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and gently leaned against him.

 

"Lance, I literally could not care less if you use the products or not. It's kinda cute actually- using the products I model for- but you are acting like I found out you're spiderman or something."

 

"What if I said I was-"

 

"Don't even try."

 

Lance huffed again, trying to pout, but couldn't fight off the loopy grin on his face. He melted slightly into Keith's hold and smiled fondly at the other before pecking his nose. Keith appreciated the peck before getting a very mischievous look on his face.

 

"I will, however, use this as ammo to tease you-"

 

"Oh c'mon Keith-"

 

"Too late babe."

**Author's Note:**

> A little stupid thing I wrote in like, an hour?? maybe?? I dunno but it's 1 am and I'm tired.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @infatuated-ace


End file.
